Purple Panties
by Mystic Mists
Summary: Maka was just at home, chillaxing when suddenly something stupid and hilarious happens. When she goes down the steps, what will happen? Will she die or will she be spared? How will story end up? To found out, read this stupid and hilarious story. Also I'm very ashamed what I did to the cover, so ashamed, seriously I'm blushing here. Please read and review too!
_**Purple Panties**_

 **Me: This is Mystic Mists with another aww-some story. Man I just can't stop saying that. Please enjoy this. If you guys like it PM me or review this story so then I know to make a sequel or chapters about their adventures. Read and Review or Favorite or Follow.**

 **Lisy/Liza/Me: Sadly we don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

 _ **Maka P.O.V**_

I never, ever, forgot the night it happen. It was a quiet night, and I was chillaxing upstairs with my oven, and an aww-some book with my faithful dog, Wolfy on the sofa in my room. When I put away my book and was about to listen to music, I suddenly heard a lurid bang. I almost tripped on my own two feet while I crept downstairs. I was trying my best to be careful and especially quiet as I could. Nothing looked out of the ordinary so I thought it may have come from outside. But again I heard the bang, it sounded like a war was going on. It was starting to annoy me then scare. *rolling my eyes* Then again, but this time it was more noxious and I knew it was coming from the basement. Summoning my courage or annoyance, I grabbed a flashlight and I strode quickly down the stairs so I could get this stupid nonsense out of my way. These kind of incidents mostly happen with Aichi, Kai, Ren, and the others, I wonder what they're doing? Argh, forget 'bout them, lets deal with this stupid nonsense first.

When I was down there, I might have met my death right there, if not for Wolfy, who let out a loud "Bark!" Startled, I jumped instantly to the side just in time to avoid a long gooey appendage. I turned my flashlight on the intruder and gasped in horror. Lurking there in my basement, bathed in the red glow of my light, was a huge, quivering, shapeless blob of ooze! The hideous thing was as blood red as a devil and as big as a rhino. Seriously, it was like I saw a glimpse of a demon from hell! And please for crying out loud cover that hideous, no everything from that creature. Fashion police come and give this disgusting, not to mention smelly, (flew, someone spray some perfume on that thing, Argh!) thing a make-over!

"Holy lord of Death!" I cried.

I fled promptly upstairs, but the thing chased after me with lightning speed. But it was no use, I felt like I was a bird trapped in a cage. I knew I had to fight if I wanted to survive. First I tried to chop it with a sharp butcher's knife from my killer box, and then I shot it with my dead grandpas shot gun that hung over the fireplace. In desperation, I even tried throwing my abnormally, rare acid on it, but no avail. It just kept coming and throws back whatever I throw at it. I was so close to being hit by the acid I threw; luckily it only ruined my super cute slippers that I bought for $300. Okay now I really mad! Sadly I couldn't do anything 'bout it. Man why am I such a weakling, Argh! Now I thought that I was dead for sure, when out of no-where a strange figure crashed through my art window and leap between us! He was tall and hard, with fierce yucky eyes and dropping shoulders. He was dressed entirely in black, except for his PURPLE PANTIES!

"What the Fuck!" the figure cried out, and quick as a fox he jumped in and stunned the ooze creature with a powerful kick.

Without pause he scooped the thing down stairs and tied it shut with a long magical rope.

"How did you do that?!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Their only weakness is their bum," he replied. "One good kick and the creatures are helpless."

"But how do you find it? And how can you fight the thing or even get close to it when it smells like rotten fish eggs?" I asked, staring at the shapeless mess with a cringe on my face.

"That's easy," said the stranger. "It is right next to their shoulder. And I just conceal my nose with my lucky scarf, therefore I don't have to smell that piece of crap, like yuck!" he said while he pointed his index finger at his tongue.

After that I thanked him for saving my life and I asked this stranger what his name. "I am Soul Evans, but I refer you to call me Soul Eater, or just Soul. I have been hunting down these ooze creatures practically for my whole life! Please I'm getting lonely and tired by doing this by my own. SO join me in my quest and we will make the world safe from their stinking evil!" After that he explain to me all of our duties, which i ignored. What! !t sounded boring. Anyways i knew all this stuff, you may prefer me to a 'bookworm'

But he did told me that he was a weapon! "Very your a weapon. If you are then prove it," I said smirking. But then he turned his arm into a a black and red zig-sag pattern blade. I looked at him in awe. He was a death scythe and i would love to power up with him."Well I'm a miester, a very powerful one." And that i started boasting how great i am.

"Shh," He put his index finger on my lip. "You blabbering, love," The way he said love made me blush hard. Then i just turn away. "Well anyway lets partner up. I'm getting lonely and tired. I'm a cool guy, but a cool guy needs a girl to be with him, so come on let's be partner and save this world from their stinking evil. Those kiskens won't even know what hit them," he put his hand out and accepted it. "I know we just met but i can't not do this, it's just your just so cute. Even through that just sounded uncool." Then he kissed me lightly on the lips. COME ON SOUL! STOP FLIRTING WITH ME! "Okay I'll stop and see that mad face on yours, i don't want to lose a partner that i just met, again," he said but blushed when he said 'again'. I couldn't stop blushing!

After that, well now that I know the truth, how could I say no? It sounded too awesome to back down. (Also, i packed my stuff and moved to his aparment so we can know each other better, and mostly because i don't want Soul to be late to mission.)With Soul as my weapon and i am as his meister, I could have a blast! Boohoo monsters, here I come because I give no MERCY! MOHAHAHAHAHAH! I joined "Mr. Eater" that night and my life has never been the same. I learned how to spot their bum in less than 13 seconds, and together we defeated over 32 of the ooze creatures than less than 2 weeks! I even got my own PURPLE PANTIES!

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Me: That aww-some and funny! Right, Liza?**

 **Liza: I've seen better, humph!**

 **Lisy/Me: don't say that!**

 **Me: if you say that people won't like our story and then won't read they and it will be your fault! Anyways you're the one that made the idea and kind of the whole story!**

 **Liza: whatever! I don't even want to be here right now. All I want to do is read fan fiction, other people's work cause its aww-some! S-O bye.**

 **Me: Hey I only say that copy-cater!**

 **Liza: No one s-O cares, s-O shut the heck up!**

 **Me: stop doing what Dr. O does it stupid right Lisy?**

 **Lisy: It's stupid but funny!**

 **Me: Yah your right. Let her do it and entertain the readers.**

 **Lisy/Me: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

 **Liza: whatever. *rolling my eyes***

 **Me: Readers, Liza always has an attitude, that's why she needs therapy for her attitude problem, hahahahaha**

 **Lisy: Hahahahahah, good one! *High five's me***

 **Liza: BE QUIET! *giving a death glare like Kai***

 **Me: She acts just like Kai with that dark side on hers. That's why she doesn't have a boyfriend and we do, ha! She always uses that dark side on hers with boys' cuz they annoy her!**

 **Lisy: Good come back bro.**

 **Me: Yah, yah! I know that I'm good**

 **Liza: Well I least I'm not a cow like you.**

 **Me: Well you're an African Elephant and those things weight at least 5,000 kg. That's what you are, hahahah**

 **Lisy: *sweat dropped by their silly fight* Stop you guys! You can continue this later, and by the way, they're both skinny and they say each other if a fat-to.**

 **Me: Whatever. Let's end this so I can kill Liza, permanently.**

 **Liza: Bring it!**

 **Lisy: There is an intense or dark aura between these two idiots.**

 **Me/Liza: Shut Up!**

 **Lisy: *puts her hands in defeat* Okay, okay. If you guys like the story a lot then review or PM us to make a sequel.**

 **Me/Lisy/Liza: Read & Review! Mystic Mists logging out!**


End file.
